Juliette Bousquet
Appearance Juliette has long, wavy blonde hair at mid-back and bubbly, bright blue eyes. She wears a bright pink T-shirt and a lime green scarf and beret. When Juliette was a toddler, she wore pink overalls, a lime green T-shirt underneath and a lime green beret. (the same color scheme) Current Life ﻿Juliette currently lives next door to Phineas and Ferb and she loves to help out with their daily projects. She has a huge, obvious crush on Baljeet, and everyone knows BUT Baljeet. Her best friends are Isabella and Bajeet, but Baljeet is her best, best friend. She goes to his house almost everyday, and they're on the Danville soccer team together. She even joined the local Fireside Girls troop with Isabella and became friends with everyone ''but ''Ginger. (Because they both like Baljeet) Relationships Kimi Bousquet Juliette loves her little sister. They've always gotten along well and they call each other friends. Phineas Flynn Juliette and Phineas are good and close friends. On her first day at Danville, he built her a portal to Paris and she often participates in his Big Ideas. Ferb Fletcher When Juliette first arrived in Danville, Ferb didn't pay much attention to her, and stayed to himself like he does with most of his friends Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Juliette and Isabella are great friends, almost at best friends status. They hang out a lot and have sleepovers with the other Fireside Girls. Isabella even talked Juliette into joining the local Fireside Girls Troop. Baljeet Rai They seam to have crushes on each other, though Juliette doesn't know that Baljeet likes her and Baljeet doesn't know that Juliette likes him. They are best friends ever since Juliette's first day in Danville. She often teaches Baljeet several of her songs that she wrote and they play alot of soccer together (Broken Nerd). Juliette fell in love with math immeadiatly when she found out Baljeet like it, even though Juliette was great at it in her old home, she never really liked it. They hang out every single day and talk to each other more then often. Buford Van Stomm Mutral friends. Calls her Blue-eyes because she's the only one in the group with light blue eyes. Emma gets upset by this. Wendy Stinglehopper They don't seem to like each other since they both like Baljeet. Emma Kingsleigh Emma and Juliette are childhood enemies ever since Emma called Baljeet a nerd and they got into a fight. Ever since, they've hated each other and gotten into many fights. She gets upset when Buford calls Juliette Blue-eyes, beacause she thinks he's flirting with her (which he's not) In highschool however, Baljeet and Buford set Juliette and Emma to a 'girl's day' at the mall, where they got arrested for throwing a corndog at the manager of Slushy Burger, ever since then, they've been very close. ("A Day At The Mall With Her!?!") Trivia *She loves to play soccer *Is a chocoholic (I got the idea off of a Blizzard cup) *She has a pet Norwegian Forest cat named Lizzie *Her best friend and crush is Baljeet Rai *She is somewhat a nerd *Lime green or neon green is her favorite color and pink and lime green is her favorite color combination. *She's intrapersonal (which means she knows herself well) *She started playing clarinet in sixth grade. *She believes in aliens and mythical creatures *Her favorite animal is either penguin or lion *She is severally allergic to peppers *She's farsighted *She can be very random *She's a huge clutz *She gets really bad stage fright. (another referance to her creator) *Juliette takes place in her creator's homework story as a girl named Julie who gets attacked by beasts in a forest and is friends with Sam, Avani, Alex, and Noah. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Fanon Works Category:French Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Teens Category:Girls